Time's Crimes
by fictionfan007
Summary: After having frequent arguments with Ron, Hermione seeks comfort in books. When coming across a diary in the library, she takes it upon herself to discover its secrets. Tom Riddles Diary is found by Hermione after being hidden years before. During her journey, she discovers things she never thought possible, along with a dangerous companionship that slowly becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place during Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

* * *

Tears dripped silently down Hermione's cheeks as she wandered the rows of books in the library. She had came hoping that doing a bit of light reading would cheer her up. It was after all, what had been bringing her the most comfort in the past weeks. Running her finger gently across their spines, she tried to get what she had saw only minutes earlier out of her head.

She had caught Ron and Lavender Brown snogging in the hallway after potions. He had not noticed she was even there until a group of first years had yelled 'get a room' at them. Lavender had looked a little smug while Ron uttered a ridiculous apology to her. His "apology" did nothing but cause anger and hurt to swell up in her chest, but she had managed to brush past them like nothing had happened.

Hermione knew that she felt deeply for Ron; she has for some time now. She couldn't exactly remember when she _had_ started liking him. She had been best friends with Ron and Harry ever since the troll incident in their first year. But, it was always different with Ron.

Her and Ron's relationship was never like the easy going brother-sister relationship she had with Harry. There was always this annoying tension that hung in the air. She was sure that she wasn't the only one that could feel it. That same tension that had caused the problems between them.

Hermione and Ron had got into more arguments than usual lately. It was usually about something completely ridiculous and would end in them ignoring each other; one eventually apologizing because of guilt. She was becoming sick of the what seemed to be becoming their routine.

Truth be told, Hermione was tired. She was tired of the awkwardness and constant bickering between them; tired of their relationship being hot one minute and cold the next.  
Banging her fist against row of books, Hermione tried to let out some of her frustration. However, none of her frustration left her as a small, black, leather-bound book came falling off a shelf, managing to hit her head in the process. With a groan, Hermione leaned down to pick it up, with every intention of throwing it back on the shelf and leaving the library.

However, as Hermione was about to lean down ad pick it up, she noticed something rather odd. The book that had fallen had landed open on the library floor; the pages visible were empty.

Curiosity now spiked, Hermione gently picked it up. She thumbed through it empty pages, searching for any type of writing. Her fingers gently stroked the only bit of writing in the small book.

**Tom M. Riddle.**

Hermione frowned as she stared at the name. It sounded familiar; she was sure she had heard it before. Sighing, Hermione closed the small book and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione had felt a bit of relief after finding the common room empty. Facing Ron after what she had saw between him and Lavender was not something she fancied doing anytime soon. They most likely be heading to the great hall at this time. She could see their bags - that appeared to have been dropped of in a rush - next to one of the arm chairs.

Deciding to skip dinner and investigate the small book a little more, Hermione made her way up to the girls dormitories. Kicking off her shoes, she sat cross-legged on her four-poster bed.

Hermione removed her wand from her robes and opened the book. Turning to the first page, she whispered the incantation of the revealing charm. But to her annoyance, the book did nothing but sit there. The blank pages stared back at her, almost mockingly.

With a huff, Hermione closed the small leather-bound book. She had tried just about every revealing charm she knew. Briefly she had wondered if the book was just a useless old diary that had been left there by mistake. That thought was gone as quickly as it came. She could feel that this was no ordinary book. Closing her eyes, she pressed her palm flat against the cover. It was there, she could feel it; the magic that the book contained.

The magic was unlike anything she had witnessed. There was a strange humming noise that - if you listened carefully - you could clearly hear. Someone had definitely used some powerful spells on it; perhaps even dark magic.

Hermione had witnessed her fair share of dark magic. Out of curiosity, she would even dare to go to the restricted section without permission. But if this book contained dark magic, what was it doing out of the restricted section?

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione looked down at the harmless looking diary. _Something_ was there; she just didn't know what. absent-mindedly Hermione began tracing the name on the front cover. The constant pulsing of magic graced her fingertips as she continued to think.

Suddenly, Hermione was struck with an idea.

Quickly she picked up the quill and extra bottle of ink that was on her nightstand and opened the book. Thumbing to the first page, Hermione dipped her quill into the bottle, covering its tip with ink.

Hermione let the ink slowly drip on the page as she held her breath. The small, black puddle sat on the paper for a minute before disappearing into the leather-bound journal. Eyes wide, Hermione once again dipped her quill into the ink. Carefully pressing her quill against the paper, she wrote, _"My name is Hermione Granger."_

The seemed to sink in a little faster than last time. Hermione gasped as the ink slowly seem through the paper; taking the form of another persons handwriting.

_"Hello, Hermione Granger. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?"_

The elegant script was written neatly across the top of the page.

Quickly, Hermione scrawled out her reply; making sure to keep her hand writing as neat as possible.

As the ink started to - once again sink into the paper, the door to the girls dormitories busted open. Hermione jumped, knocking over her ink bottle in the process. The ink soaked her bed, also managing to stain her robes - that she had not bothered to take off - In the process.

Sighing, Hermione pulled out her wand, quickly casting a _'Scourgify_ to remove the stains on both her bed and her robes. However, the diary that had been right beside the ink bottle was also covered in the dark liquid.

She was about to cast a 'S_courgify'_ on the diary as well, but the ink was quickly soaked up by the small leather-bound book.

Hermione thought about attempting to write in it again, but then quickly decided against it, as her noisy dorm mates continued their annoying chatter.

Placing the book under her pillow, Hermione made her way to the bathroom to remove her school robes. As she fell asleep that night, her thoughts remained on the strange diary and the name engraved on the front cover.

**Tom M. Riddle**

However, had Hermione looked though the diary again, she would have discovered the elegant scrawl that seemed to be waiting there patiently.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter of 'Time's Crimes'. I would like to note that in this fan fiction, there is no connection (as of yet) between Tom Riddle and Voldemort. This is why Hermione doesn't recognize the name. Also, the diary was not given to Ginny during her first year and nobody knows that it is a horcrux. All in all I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and aren't too mad about the little changes I have made. Please R/F! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's dorm-mates were still fast asleep when she woke. She always was an early riser; hardly ever sleeping in. Waking up early ensured that she didn't have to be in a crowded bathroom trying to get ready while the other girls fussed about their hair and makeup. Sliding from beneath the warm blankets, she made her way to the empty bathroom.

After running a brush through her hair and straightening the prefect badge on her robes, Hermione headed out of the bathroom and towards her four-poster bed. The small book that still lay beneath her pillow once again entered her thoughts.

After slipping the small leather-bound book in to her bag, Hermione quickly made her way towards the library. She wanted to examine the diary further. What she had experienced yesterday with the small book ran though her head. It definitely had some serious magic. Maybe the book did belong in the restricted section. The thought didn't seem as ridiculous now, but she wanted to wait before she made any strong opinions on the matter.

Hermione entered the deserted library and headed past the many rows of books. For some reason she felt the need to not let anyone see the book. She looked around before heading to the most secluded area in the library.

She sat down in the dark corner, pulling out the mysterious little book that had laid innocently in her bag. Once again, Hermione felt the familiar hum of magic coming from the diary. The magic was still pulsing throughout the small book; perhaps even stronger than it had been yesterday.

After running her finger across the plain black leather, Hermoine opened the book. She took out her quill and dipped it into the ink. With the accidentally spilled ink gone, the pages were once again blank. Any evidence that the book had responded was wiped clean.

However, just as Hermione was about to put her quill on the paper, a puddle of ink started to seep its way out of its pages. The ink moved and twisted, forming a message in the same elegant scrawl.

_"Hello, Hermione Granger."_

Hermione felt her eyes widen as she gazed at the greeting. She felt a little unsettled as she stared at the freshly written words. Hesitantly, she returned the odd book's greeting and then got straight to the point.

_"Hello, Tom Riddle. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"_

She was extremely curious as to what answer Tom Riddle's book would give her. Hermione had heard of all types of magical objects; it wasn't unusual to find charmed quills and note-pads. But, somehow she knew that the diary was completely different. She hadn't heard of any witches or wizards having a full conversation with a quill. It was a ridiculous thought that made Hermione give out a quiet chuckle. No, this diary was something special.

The reply came fast, eagerly filling up the page.

_"I was wondering when you were going to ask. This diary was left in Hogwarts library many years ago. A piece of me was preserved inside these empty pages. I had hoped that someone would one day open this diary."_

Hermione stared at the glistening ink; a frown on her face. Preserving yourself in a diary? She didn't even want to think of how someone could manage that. It had to be extremely dangerous, dark magic without a doubt.

_"Why did you do it? Why did you want to preserve yourself in this diary?"_

The ink took longer than usual to form words. She wondered if maybe he was deciding how to answer. If what was used on the diary was indeed dark magic, she was sure that he would be choosing his words carefully. The subject of dark magic never came lightly.

_"Knowledge."_

Hermione stared at the word in disbelief. Is that it? Is that really the only reason her had given her. Yes, knowledge was very important; only a fool would think otherwise. But, why would knowledge have anything to do with preserving yourself in an old diary? When Hermione didn't write back, ink once again appeared on the page.

_"Knowledge is power, Hermione. Remember that."_

* * *

As Hermione left the library and headed toward the great hall, she realized that she was going to have to face Ron. Her mood dulled as she entered through the heavy doors. Lavender Brown was sitting next to Ron while Harry sat across from them. Plopping down beside Harry, Hermione tried her best to ignore the annoying couple across from her. Her thoughts were quick to turn back to Tom Riddle and his diary.

Hermione and Riddle's little chat had ended after he gave her that pathetic answer. He had refused to say anything more on the matter. She didn't trust the diary at all. Even an idiot would have figured out that Tom Riddle and the Diary were bad news; they would have certainly thrown it away. So, why hadn't she?

The fact that Hermione couldn't figure that out was strange. She felt the need to keep the diary. When she held it in her hands, she felt the hum of the magic. It swirled around hers when she was near; as if it was testing out her power. She did admit that it was unsettling.

There were many stories about those who had fallen victim to dark magic. It was easy to get seduced by power. Hermione was aware of these facts, and it was this reason alone why she didn't get rid of the book. She was aware of dark magic and what it could do; she had complete control over this situation. And like Tom said, "Knowledge is power."

* * *

The rest of Hermione's day past by quickly. Neville had managed to ruin a caldron in potions - spilling what was supposed to be a cure for boils - all over that floor. As she left her last class of the day, Harry reminded her that they had patrols tonight. She had hoped for time to question Tom Riddle a little more.

Hermione set her bag down on her four-poster bed, this time putting the diary in her robe pocket. She didn't want to risk leaving it under the pillow.

Hermione met Harry down in the common room and they headed to the great hall together. Apparently Lavender had dragged Ron off, chatting about something a Hufflepuff had said to her. As they walked the familiar path to the great hall Hermione saw Ginny arguing with Dean.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Harry, he was looking Ginny. Putting her hand on his arm, Hermione gave him a sad, understanding smile. Giving her a slight nod, they continued on their way to the great hall.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite! The next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
